An engagement to be celebrated
by Melendine
Summary: Based on a RL couple I know. B&E HEA.


Disclaimer; Twilight belongs to SM however this plot line belongs to the RL couple that this 1-shot is heavily based on.

EPOV

Victoria had started having mental problems after our second child was born. Coping with her when she wasn't on meds was almost impossible. More than once I had worried for our children's safety whilst I was away on business trips as they were aged 4 and 9. I made sure that someone kept an eye on them whilst I was gone. Thankfully Victoria found some new medicine which stabilised her moods and life as a family became 'normal' again and I had my wife back.

BPOV

Mike and I had just divorced and I had primary custody of Alan. We had just moved to a new town and were settling in. He was 10 and was about to go to secondary school. I only saw Mike at parent's evenings where we were civil to each other for the teacher's sake. Before Mike I had always enjoyed singing so made plans to join the local church choir.

EPOV

I noticed something was off when Victoria wasn't eating as much but I hoped she would break through whatever was troubling her. I had a week-long business trip in France that demanded my focus as it was the final review and culmination of the plans that were needed to finally launch our project in to the main markets. When I left I kissed the kids good bye and told them to be good for mummy and I would see them in a week. I promised them fish and chips with a fudge chocolate cake for dessert when I returned. Greg had a cricket match the next day so I gave him extra luck for that.

BPOV

I had had several dates over the years. Eric, Ben, Tyler all were perfect boyfriends whilst they lasted but I wanted more. I had a baby with Ben and I would regret that the baby couldn't be with his dad and me but the connection between Ben and I was nonexistent and it would have been unfair to tie him down.

EPOV

I knew something was wrong when my mother called me on a Tuesday night. She was very predictable and always called on every other Sunday to talk. So I was immediately thinking the worst. Had the house caught on fire? Had Victoria committed suicide? Was one of the kids ill?

When mum said "It's Victoria" I was almost relieved. My kids were okay. Little did I know how my world was about to be shattered with a sledgehammer, literally. "Police were called to your house 5 minutes ago and what they found was unimaginable. Do you have someone with you?" My room partner had just walked in so I replied "Yes." "Victoria killed the kids and committed suicide." I fainted. Surely I had not heard that correctly. I was going to get home and be welcomed by my fantastic children and my wife. I vaguely registered my room partner on the phone but I couldn't do anything. It can't be true. The meds were working. She was fine when I left only 2 days ago.

BPOV

Everyone knew about the tenor's history. No one would be surprised if he never dated again. His commitment was to being the best singer he could be and he was succeeding. He had won several county championships and was in charge of the local choir and supported welsh rugby. He wasn't handsome handsome but he was good looking and his personality was fantastic despite his history. If he ever started dating again she would be a lucky girl.

EPOV

The funeral for my kids aged just 4 and 9 was heartbreaking. No parent should ever have to bury their children. There were so many what ifs running through my head that I had to find release in alcohol. The pain I tried to forget, I couldn't forget. I couldn't go to Victoria's funeral. I left it to her side of the family. She had robbed me of children and that was irredeemable. If she wasn't already dead I would have probably killed her myself. But after I had asked her; why? Why would she kill our children? I knew I could never get an answer to that 1 question that plagued my waking thoughts.

I joined the church after I realised that alcohol could only get me so far. I was a singer in school and the choir was looking for a new tenor so I volunteered. Every Sunday I sang new hymns and listened to the words of the Lord. I wasn't happy but I lived. I didn't date because Victoria and my kids were never far from my mind but gradually they faded to a less painful memory as I remembered the good times.

BPOV

It seemed like I had dated every available guy in town. How hard was it to find a guy that didn't mind that I had 2 kids, 1 a toddler, at home? I became more involved with the choir so that I could have something to focus on. Within a year I was the assistant to the choir master, our tenor. Meetings about new areas for the choir to explore became supper at either of our homes. But I refused to believe this was going anywhere.

EPOV

It was August when she turned up asking for a role. She was a decent singer and had great vision on what to do with the choir as most of us had been singing in the church at least 10 years and had become lazy with improvements. It had taken 10 years and 1 wonderful woman but I was finally able to date again. My meetings with this wonderful woman became supper a couple of times a week and I had met her kids.

BPOV

New Year was the turning point. He gave me a Midnight kiss and formally asked that I be his girlfriend. However immature the term was for what we were. Our physical connection started that night. Gradually he started to spend nights at my place and the kids got used to seeing him at breakfast. My life was finally coming together.

EPOV

I had decided at New Year to formalize what we had. I could no longer help myself from touching her and I wanted to be something definite before we went further. Neither of us were strict enough Christians to follow the no sex before marriage but we didn't treat sex lightly. After the New Year I spent more time at her house and got to know the kids better. It still hurt sometimes to know that my youngest would have been the same age as Alan but I couldn't dwell on the past. I knew this was the woman I was going to marry. I planned my proposal just before the town's annual party to France so we would have some time to ourselves. I had moved in with gradually but providing she accepted my proposal I was going to put my house on the market when we got back from France.

BPOV

He was acting slightly odd recently but I put it up to the fact that he had to get his work done before we went to France. I was surprised when I came home on a Thursday to find that both our bags were packed and we were going to stay at a luxurious hotel until Sunday. He surprised me with the ring in my glasses case and serenaded me before going down on one knee. I was shocked but I couldn't say anything but yes.

**What this was based on.**

HW's wife did murder their 2 kids before committing suicide whilst he was on a business trip.

HW was the lead singer of the local church's choir and participated in competition of which he won a lot.

LH moved to my town 5 years ago.

She had a baby.

She became a member of the church choir 2 years ago.

HW got together with LH about 8 months before they got engaged.

HW & LH announced their engagement 5 days ago and as someone who has known them both separately I can say I that I am so happy they have found love in each other.


End file.
